El Laberinto del Tímido
by CieloCriss
Summary: La verdad es que te pareces mucho a Mimi (...) La risa de ella es la de una princesa que se perdió en un laberinto (... ) ¿Sabes que moriría por ti?, eso es porque estaría dispuesto a morir por volver a ver a Mimi Tachikawa otra vez. Esto es un Mishiro espiritual, perdido, dulce pero también triste. Espero lo disfruten.


¡Hola a todos!, este es un fic de aniversario… ¡sí!, este mes cumplo años en fanfiction (12 años! OMG). Un 20 de septiembre del 2001 me inscribí y comencé a publicar historias.

Y como el primer fic que publiqué fue un Mishiro, he decidido publicar algo alusivo a la pareja…

Este es un Mishiro que puede o no ser… es una historia más del tipo espiritual donde hay un pasado diferente al que conocemos en la serie. Hay algo de tragedia, drama, realismo mágico y romance, narrado en primera persona por Koushiro. Está inspirado en el capítulo donde Mimi y Kou tienen su aventura en el Laberinto de Centarumon… se plantea _algo_ que pudo haber sucedido. También me inspiré en una canción llamada "Shy", del grupo Sonata Arctica, pero lo hice sin fines de lucro (no es un songfic).

Nota a tomar en cuenta 1: hay diálogos en inglés, pero bastante sencillos por lo que no creo que necesiten traducción. Así que aquí hay un poco de spanglish.

Nota a tomar en cuenta 2: una escena un poco smut, muy lime, no llega a nada fuerte.

Nota a tomar en cuenta 3: no cuento con lector beta ni tiempo de correcciones, me disculpo de antemano.

Espero que les guste a pesar de que se toparán con una lectura diferente.

* * *

_**El Laberinto del Tímido**_

_by CieloCriss_

Veo lo hermosa que eres cuando finjo que leo el menú del _Danny's_. No me gusta la comida rápida americana, me es difícil digerirla y su sabor es insulso, pero no me arrepiento de haber entrado a este restaurante aquella noche, cuando esa tormenta paralizó Nueva York y tuve que buscar refugio en este lugar que huele a _hot cakes_ mezclados con papas fritas hechas en un aceite negro.

La primera vez que entré, el restaurante estaba atiborrado de gente, por eso tuve que sentarme en la barra justo después de sacudir el paraguas. Por suerte, mi computadora portátil estaba seca y a salvo, no en balde la había recubierto con varias bolsas antes de echarla al maletín para salir a la calle.

Fuera de mi laptop, todo lo demás estaba empapado en Manhattan: el subterráneo, las avenidas, los parques, _Times Square_, los teatros y la zona cero. Yo apenas había alcanzado a meterme al _Danny's_, donde curiosamente olía a provincia americana, como si estuviera muy lejos de la urbe y fuera uno de esos establecimientos perdidos en las carreteras de Norteamérica.

Ahí dentro, sin embargo, nada parecía brillar hasta que te vi.

Me limpié el agua de lluvia con una servilleta, di un vistazo a la clientela, la mayoría eran hombres que vestían trajes y seguramente la tormenta los había llevado hasta ahí, como a mí. Las meseras lucían como muchachas perdidas del oeste americano: pelirrojas pecosas, rubias roídas por el sol, morenas rellenitas… Por eso no encajaste con el ambiente, por eso cobraste vida y te saliste del retrato que previamente había formado del lugar.

Me cediste el menú. Alcé la mirada hacia ti y quedé silente. Mis ojos te atravesaron sin querer cual rayo láser.

_Can you feel my eyes on you?; _eso debió decir mi mirada, mi boca no dijo nada aunque, de inmediato, me sonrojé, tomé el menú que me diste y giré mi rostro. Señalé un café expreso con mis manos… mis rasgos orientales, parecidos a los tuyos, me regalaron la excusa del silencio.

—_Would you like an american coffee?_— dijiste por mí. Yo asentí, te miré de nuevo y me guiñaste uno de tus ojos color miel.

Fue el principio de mis frecuentes visitas al _Danny's_. No a cualquiera, a tu _Danny's_. Me bastaba con verte, aunque —la verdad— a veces quería que me pusieras atención.

No había nada interesante en mí —la verdad—. Era un chico de intercambio que era oriundo de el área metropolitana de Tokio. No vestía traje y corbata como la mayoría de los hombres que probablemente estabas impuesta a ver. Sólo era un chico con ropa poco colorida, pegado a un computador que se aprovechaba del _Wi-Fi_ del restaurante.

Era uno más que podía ver tu silueta esbelta, surrealista y dulce, que danzaba mientras servía mesas y tomaba órdenes. Con tu sonrisa de princesa, no acababa de entender qué hacías ahí y por qué te movías con gracia por el _Danny's_ como si fuera un castillo. Aunque me perdía en la computadora, cuando oía tu ronroneo, tu voz tarareando o el sonido de tus tacones, comenzaba a sudar pidiendo que vinieras hasta mí, para que me hablaras.

Porque la timidez me carcomía cuando nuestras miradas se fundían en instantes imaginarios, porque no entendía que cuando nuestros ojos se veían era el momento justo para guiñar con tus pestañas.

_Talk to me, show some pity (…) I'm shy, can't you see?_

La verdad es que te parecías mucho a Mimi Tachikawa. Los mismos ojos de pestañas occidentales y pupilas del oriente. Y tu risa, tan perdida en la inocencia, conmovía a los corazones secos como el mío.

Tu cabello, diferente al de ella, era lacio, rosado, con chaquira y estrellas brillantes entre tus mechones, lo que contrastaban con tu uniforme verde oliva, feo…

Vienes a tomar la orden y siempre señalo que quiero un café americano. Te sonríes, guiñas y te vas sin siquiera apuntar algo. A veces pienso que me vuelves loco y que nunca me pondrás atención. Eres simplemente la princesa de esta cadena de restaurantes.

Curiosamente, puedo concentrarme en trabajar en este restaurante de comida rápida. Mis trabajos de programación fluyen mejor cuando siento que estás a espaldas de mí, danzando con tus tacones y tomando órdenes como hada.

Mis laberintos tecnológicos parecen causarte gracia, eso creo, porque cuando me escapo de mi mundo y alzo la cara para buscarte, me sonríes y me guiñas el ojo.

Debo de ser muy obvio. Muy tonto también. Pero realmente, en un país extranjero, ese tipo de detalles te hacen el día.

Me hace el día y la noche verte aunque no me hables demasiado y tu voz sea un misterio. Aunque no pueda decirte que te pareces a Mimi Tachikawa, porque es mi secreto, me gusta sentir tu mirada en mi espalda y quisiera que vinieras y me hablaras como ella, que dijeras algo como…

_¿Por qué siempre tienes el computador contigo? ¿No te das cuenta que hay cosas más importantes por hacer, como yo, que danzo en un restaurante mientras soy mesera?_

Entonces yo, sumido en ese mundo absurdo, quizás sucumbiría a mi timidez, te tomaría de las manos y te diría, quizás:

_¿Sabes que moriría por ti?_

Y quizás eso se deba a que estaría dispuesto a morir por volver a ver a Mimi Tachikawa otra vez.

Se parece mucho a ti. La risa de ella es la de una princesa que se perdió en un laberinto. ¿La tuya no será la de una mesera que nunca pudo bailar fuera de un restaurante?

Termino de ejecutar el programa y cierro la tapa de la notebook. Saco el celular y envío un saludo a mis padres que están en Japón. La pantalla del celular me deja verte como si fuera un espejo. Puedo ver nuevamente lo hermosa que eres mediante el reflejo, puedo notar lo bien que luces sin necesitar un vestido de salón o un palacio, o una copa de champagne entre tus palmas.

Eres una simple mesera de Nueva York que me recuerda a una niña que conocí en mi infancia, en un campamento que se convirtió en una aventura en la que algunos volvimos y otros no. Mimi Tachikawa fue de las que no regresó, por eso todavía la imagino en aquel laberinto, con una risa que acumula dulzura y locura al mismo tiempo.

A mí, la ausencia de esa niña me hizo gris. Pero desde que vengo al _Danny's_ puedo siquiera darme cuenta de que no soy insensible, sólo soy tímido porque me emociona que me guiñes el ojo y actúes como Mimi.

Guardo el celular cuando veo que te acercas con la jarra del café.

¿Tendrás piedad de mí y me hablarás o seguirás coqueteando? , yo no saldré de este círculo vicioso de venir a verte después de las clases. Me basta con recordarte para saber que seguiré viniendo, aunque no nos hablemos y te voltee la cara mientras se pinten de escarlata mis mejillas que siempre debieron ser grises.

Mientras danzas hacia mí, abro la portátil —para fingir que no te presto atención— le doy clic a mi tarea. En eso eres contraria a Mimi Tachikawa, a ella le molestaba que desviara la vista hacia la computadora, mi refugio mediocre… a ti no parece disgustarte, sólo me sonríes y guiñas, me haces ese gesto que hace que me encoja en el asiento de la barra, porque siempre estoy sentado en el mismo lugar que el primer día.

—_More coffee?—_ preguntas y yo asiento. Me le quedo mirando a tus uñas pintadas de rosado con pequeñas dalias hechas de bisutería.

Estoy trabajando en la programación de un juego de video que trata de un laberinto… se parece mucho al lugar donde vi a Mimi Tachikawa por última vez.

Viertes café en la taza. Sabe malo, tu café… pero el _refill_ permite que interactuemos primitivamente. Esta vez dejas la cafetera en la barra, siento tus ojos perforando mi espalda y deteniéndose en el laberinto que estoy programando. Sé que por fin vas a hablarme…

—_You should never look for a princess there—_ me paralizo a sentir el aliento de tu boca en mi cuello, apuntas con tu índice el laberinto.

Quiero encogerme más en el banco, pero no puedo.

—_How do you know I'm looking for a princess in that place? _— tartamudeo el inglés con el clásico acento oriental que no cuadra contigo, que tienes una voz dulce como Mimi.

—_It's because you are shy… you don't know that a modern princess have to work here in order to find a prince; you don't need a maze._

Parpadeo confundido. De nuevo veo tu reflejo a través del plasma de la pantalla de la computadora; en tus iris puedo ver mi propia imagen teñida en sepia.

Tomas la cafetera e intuyo que te vas a ir, que no te voy a volver a ver jamás después de que me lo dijiste. Porque aunque seas una princesa moderna, no eres Mimi, y yo, con seguridad, no soy el príncipe que buscas.

—_I was hoping you could see me here, sitting next to you… every night I wanted you to talk to me …—_ de nuevo mi pésimo inglés hace que baje la cabeza, pero tomo tu mandil con suavidad, muerto de la vergüenza por sentirme tan vulnerable, como un tímido perdido en su propio laberinto.

Haces que me levante del asiento, dejas la cafetera y me haces bailar contigo en el _Danny's_. Me haces girar y las meseras pelirrojas, rubias y morenas nos aplauden mientras me tiño en rojo y con tu blancura hacemos rosa.

—_Girls, I have to go... midnight is coming.._.— canturreas sin soltarme.

Busco una tarjeta con tu nombre pegada a tu uniforme y no la encuentro.

—_Excuse me, I don't understand what's going on…_

Me indicas que tome la laptop y la guardo, tus compañeras meseras te pasan el abrigo y te dicen que le avisaran a tu jefe, un tal Michael.

—Koushiro, no necesitas un laberinto por ahora, hasta los laberintos de tu cabeza tienen salidas— respondes en japonés, igual que Mimi.

Quizás eres ella y por eso me guiñas con tu ojo. Salimos a las calles neoyorkinas. Esta vez no hay lluvia, sólo niebla y frío. Me abrazas con dulzura, una que imaginé en la niña que no pude sacar del laberinto.

Me recorre un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?... en verdad ¿Eres tú?— me tiembla la voz al preguntarte. Mi timidez se evapora junto con la neblina de la casi medianoche.

—¿Quién más podría ser?— lanzas los zapatos de tacón al aire y te cuelgas en mí a pesar de que estamos casi del mismo tamaño.

Me transporto a aquél mundo salvaje donde fuimos siete y regresamos cuatro.

—Pero no lo entiendo… no pude sacarte de ahí, ni a ti, ni a Tentomon… era un laberinto y yo sólo me preocupaba por mover una isla, porque la computadora es mi pecado… luego fue demasiado tarde, ese viaje fue el final para muchos… te fallé… pensé que habías muerto— me secas las lágrimas y me besas.

Tu boca está fría. Qué bien saben tus labios rosados, como tu cabello lleno de chaquira en forma de estrellas.

—Te hace falta bailar.

Recojo tus zapatos de tacón, tienen plataforma y se parecen a los de Dorothy del Mago de Oz. Danzas hasta el Bryant Park mientras yo camino… ahí te tiras en pasto, me haces caer a tu lado al jalarme el pantalón

—Eres muy tímido, ¿no sabes que después del primer beso sigue el segundo?— reclamas.

Me acerco y te beso con la torpeza de un caracol, con la niebla cubriéndonos mientras tus manos navegan bajo mi camisa y desabrochan el pantalón. Mis dedos tocan tus pechos como si ya no fueras esa mesera de cabellera rosa, sino la niña de cabellos castaños que había dejado atrás en aquel mundo surrealista.

Mimi Tachikawa. A quien el remordimiento me había obligado a querer, a quien no había podido sacar nunca de un laberinto que tuve que recrear en mi vida de adulto.

Y cuando la niebla cubrió tu cintura desnuda, yo te sostuve y supe que mi corazón sería tuyo por más evasivo que fuera. A pesar de que no creyera que fueras un milagro, sino una alucinación. Aún así valía la pena hacerte el amor, o que me lo hicieras.

Tus gemidos se oyeron como cornetas de un desfile, tu sudor como confeti en un festival de verano… tu cuerpo siendo invadido por mí, fue el aviso de que la cúspide del orgasmo sería el final de tu existencia o mi fantasía.

Por eso, creo, me hiciste esa pregunta cuando te acurrucaste en mí, en el rincón de ese parque donde habíamos copulado y nadie parecía caer en cuenta por la niebla y la noche menguando ante la madrugada.

—_Would you any day die for me?_— preguntaste en inglés.

A mí me dio un sueño agotador tu cuestión. Mientras se me cerraban los ojos, asentí con toda la sinceridad que pude sacar de mi timidez.

—Sí…

Sin embargo, tú dijiste, antes de también caer dormida en mi regazo:

—_You'r a liar._

* * *

Me levanta el olor a césped. Un hombre entrado en años y de piel oscura está podando y me ve de reojo en ese pésimo estado de estar sin camisa tirado en el pasto como un vagabundo con resaca. Tú ya no estás ahí, te has ido como libélula en tiempo de frío… al menos me has abrochado el pantalón. A mi lado está el maletín abierto… por un momento me da un colapso al pensar que pudieron robarse mi computadora, pero la encuentro a mis espaldas…

Está encendida, lo que me da curiosidad, por eso muevo el cursor y la pantalla se ilumina hasta que se dibuja el mismo laberinto donde perdí a Mimi Tachikawa.

Hago un acercamiento al notar que alguien marcó con el cursor una parte del laberinto. Con una caligrafía rosada, dice claramente:

"_**Koushiro, ahí estaba la salida".**_

Quedo pasmado y tu esencia, Mimi, desaparece como un ave de paso. En mi último recuerdo, te imagino guiñándome el ojo.

En el fondo lo sé. Ya no tiene caso irte a visitar al Danny's.

_Fin_

* * *

Espero que se haya entendido, y si no fue así, espero que al menos les haya gustado un poquito. Este fic habla de que la aventura de los chicos en el Digimundo no fue exitosa…una de las/los que se quedaron en ese mundo digital fue Mimi, se plantea que posiblemente murió a causa de que Koushiro nunca pudo encontrar la salida del laberinto por estar pegado al computador a pesar de las súplicas de Palmon. Por eso, muchos años después, cuando Koushiro encuentra a una mesera parecida a Mimi, queda cautivado al verla, a tal grado de que visita el restaurante donde ésta trabaja todas las noches, mientras programa un laberinto para una de sus clases.

¿Era realmente Mimi? ¿Estaría viva o muerta, de haber sido ella?... creo dar las pistas de mi versión, pero puede ser que ustedes opinen distinto.

¿Por qué Nueva York?... porque adoro esa Ciudad y veo viable que haya sido ahí. ¿Por qué hay frases en inglés?, ni yo misma sé, ni siquiera sé si me doy a entender pero ya no le quise cambiar.

¿Por qué escribí este fic si tengo un montón en espera?... porque necesitaba hacer un Mishiro surrealista, no sé porqué… simplemente la canción me inspiró y lo demás vino sin pedir permiso.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos, CC.

Espero me dejen un comentario :-)


End file.
